Unforgotten Memory
by Ino-Hime
Summary: This is my First FanFic Story! Friendship-Memories-Conclusion-LOVE ShikaIno OneShot Please Review!


**Unforgotten Memory**

Ino's Best friend Choji had been trying to hook her up with his other Best friend, Shikamaru for about 2 years.

One Saturday morning, Ino was sitting at home alone in her sweats and T-shirt. Then she heard a knock on the door.

She got up to get the door, she opened it and there's Shikamaru. She was speechless and her jaw dropped.

Shikamaru signed and said "Troublesome, he lied to me didn't he?".

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Choji told me you'd be up to hangout today and the I should pick you up. But you looked really surprised so I'm guessing you didn't know. I'll just leave". He said.

Ino was so mad at Choji but she felt really bad and didn't want those two to get in a fight so she said to Shikamaru.

"Oh Shit!, I'm so sorry! He did tell me about it. I just forgot, I'm really sorry! Shikamaru let me just get ready!"

He smiled and said "I think you look great like that" Blushing a little.

She giggled and thank him, but still insisted you put a pair of jeans on.

He took her out to lunch and then to this local band playing.

"_Shikamaru is a really sweet guy and he isn't bad looking as well"_

After all that, he took her home and while they were sitting in the driveway. He started laughing.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"I know you only came today because you felt bad. I know you hd no idea about this the whole thing. And at first it bugged me but I had such an amazing time with you I don't really mind. Sorry if that sounds selfish" HE said while rubbing the back of his neck.

Ino was blushing a little and said.

"Umm Shikamaru I also had a great time today. I'm glad that Choji lied to both of us too. Hopefully he'll lie to us again maybe next Saturday" She giggled.

"Troublesome, I sure hope so. Maybe you'll show up at my house all dressed up that time" He smirked.

Bothe of them laughed and he looked at her for a little bit and said.

"Want to take a walk? There's something I need to show you"

"Sure!"

They walked and talked along the way. He told her all about his life and for some reason, she felt like she have known Shikamaru a lot longer then she thought.

"Why do you looked so confused?" He asked.

"I don't know it's just that I feel like I've known you forever and this is our first day hanging out together. I mean I've seen you in school and said hi a couple of times, but now for some reason I feel like I've known you my whole life." She replied.

Shikamaru Smiled and took her hand.

He brought her deep into the woods and showed her an old Tree House. He took her up into it and showed her something written on the wall.

It said.

"INO+SHIKAMARU FOREVER AND EVER 3"

She looked at it and felt a little weird.

"Umm…Shikamaru this is a little weird" She admitted.

"I Know, But you wrote it." He said.

Ino looked at so confused.

"WE were Best Friends although elementary school, Ino. We first kissed when we were 8. We were inseparable. Our Parents told us it wasn't True Love, but I know it True Love. I love you so much it hurts. And then one day the summer going to 6th grade, you fell out of this tree house. You lost some o your memory. But the only people that you remember was the ones the visited you, but you dad blamed me for the whole thing and told me I could never see you gain. I've waited my whole life to tell you, but I thought you'll call me crazy. I never stopped loving you not even now." He confessed.

It all came back to her. The Tree House, The kiss, Everything. The rush was so overwhelming so she fell over.

He ran to her and just held her tight

"I'm so sorry I forgot about you Shikamaru! I remember it ll now. I don't know how could I forget about you. I've felt so empty all these years and never knew why and now I think I know."

Ino was crying now and he held her really close.

He was laughing. Because he was just so happy.

"It's okay Ino, I forgive you I always did, I just want to be with you now and forever"

They held each other for a long time but it started to get dark.

He walked her back home and she told him to come inside.

Ino's dad was there nd as soon as he saw them his jaw dropped.

"Shikamaru told me everything dad!. I love him!, he was my other half how could you just take him away from me like that!" She screamed and cried at him for a long time until Shikamaru took her outside and held her close as she cried on this chest.

"It's okay Love, We're together now. Don't worry about the past now."

And then he gave her the most Magical and Passionate Kiss anyone has ever given in history.

They stayed together forever. Got married and had 2 kids, a girl and a boy. Shikamaru died in the age of as for Ino she died at the age of 90, She was visiting the old tree house. She spent the day in it and later dying in her sleep.

**THE END**


End file.
